CPR: Criminal Pleases Rescuer
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Kagome goes to the park to find a man, a very hot man...but that's besides the point, and he's not breathing. She gives him CPR only to have him do something totally unexpected. [SesshomaruxKagome] [ONESHOT] [AU] Revised on 3/26/2013


_**CPR: Criminal Pleasures Rescuer **_

**_One-Shot_**

* * *

"Sango…can you tell me something?" A woman with long raven hair, and ocean blue eyes asked her best friend, and co-worker while staring at the computer screen.

"Yeah Kagome, what is it?" Kagome was a CEO for Tashio Inc. Sango worked for her, as well as Kagome's partner, which neither of them had yet to meet since Kagome got promoted.

"Why the hell haven't I seen my partner yet? It's been a week since I've had this job and he's been sending my orders from the phone! Not in person…but on the phone." Kagome was frustrated. But she had to admit she liked talking to this 'mystery' man on the phone. He had a deep sexy voice that made her melt when she heard it. The voice seemed a little…emotionless though.

Sango sighed. "Well I don't know what to tell you. He's a very busy man. Only a few people see him out of his office and rarely in public. Camera's and paparazzi. It would annoy me to no end." Of course...not being human and yet being so successful would definitely draw the attention of the press.

"But still…" Kagome started to balance a pencil on her nose out of boredom. "You would think he would want to meet the woman he was just partnered with."

"He picked you." She smiled at her friend. "And you might want to stop doing that with the pencil, before it stabs you in the eye."

Kagome's pencil fell to the desk ever so ungracefully. "What?"

"Mr. Tashio picked you to be his CEO partner. I don't know why though. You must have done really good at you're previous position that he thought you were worthy enough to do this job."

"Yeah right…"

"What was that?" All of Sango's attention was now on Kagome.

Kagome glared off into space. "Nothing…" She then turned back to her computer typing furiously at the keys…a surprise they didn't break.

**SKSKSKSK**

He had been watching her since he hired her for the job. He now owned this company and she was only selected for his partner, because she was fit for the job. He got an interesting feeling whenever he watched her. A sense of calm. Despite her outlandish personality.

Admitting these things however was nothing short of his personality. He was certain something would turn his way and the opportunity he'd been looking for would present itself soon.

With that thought he rose and walked towards the door, planning on going to the park after dismissing everyone for the night.

**SKSKSKSK**

Kagome sighed. She was the only one left in the office. "Well…I guess I should leave, considering the boss left a half an hour ago." Grumbling to herself she stood and stretched. After getting her feel of relaxed muscles, she walked over to the door and headed out to her favorite place in the park. She went every night after work to clear her head or calm down should something annoying and stressful happen. Usually reading a good book or just watching the sun set calmed her nerves.

She turned the knob and stepped out, turning and locking the door behind her. She walked down the sidewalk looking around for any suspicions in the shadow. Nothing…

Good.

**SKSKSKSK**

She entered the park and breathed in the fresh scent. Something was off though…she couldn't figure out what it was. Her usual calm didn't hit as fast this time. She shrugged it off momentarily and kept walking straight until she got to her familiar spot. However it was not as quiet and deserted as she liked it. She scowled. What was everyone doing out at seven at night in the park? In _her_ spot!

They were crowded around something…she stepped closer…no some_one_. She ran until she got closer, she shoved everyone out of the way until she was in the center where she saw a man lying on the ground. She gasped.

"What are you people doing! Why hasn't anyone helped him yet?!" Kagome was furiously trying to understand why there were at least 16 idiots standing around a man that was lying on the ground, and not even bothering to help him! She got down on her knees and placed her ear on his chest. He wasn't breathing.

She leaned back and looked at him. He was…she blushed…he was really…really hot. He had long silver hair, which was sprawled out about him at the moment. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see them. But his body was lean and well built. He looked a bit familiar, yet she couldn't place him. His figure and posture even lying down gave her the indifferent attitude of someone she knew...but then again...didn't know. Shaking her hand she stopped her thoughts. This was not the time to be drooling of a non breathing man!

She put her hands together with slight hesitation and leaned up to where her knees were the only things on the ground and she placed them on his chest.

"One…two…three…" She grabbed the sides of his mouth and opened it, his lips surprisingly soft. She covered his lips with hers and breathed air into his lungs a slight blush covering her face as she did so. Then she listened again for a heart beat. It jumped and then stopped again. What the hell...?

She repeated the method once more before sitting back discouraged. She was almost out of breath herself. "One more time…" She was determined to bring this man back to life. She put her hands together, one on top of the other. And pushed down three times.

Then she placed her hands on either side of the mans head, leaned down and once again covered his lips with her own. This time…a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Gripping her tightly she was flung around so she was lying on the soft grass, and said gorgeous man was on top of her...lips locked. Hard. Her eyes snapped open, only to meet those of the man. The oh so...so sexy man.

Amber…his eyes were pure amber. A very rare, yet beautiful trait.

"Mmm!" She struggled to get away but he only closed his eyes and pressed into her futher moving his head a bit deepening the kiss. Her eyes closed as well and her struggles ceased.

What...the...fuck! What ever the answers to the questions were…he was a good kisser, and this felt...holy damn. Too good. Way to good.

They soon broke apart for air and he sat up pulling her into his lap. Everyone was clapping and hooting. "Hello Kagome." The surprise on her face was evident. She gasped.

"H-how…? No...who...?"

"Meet you're new partner."

Gaping for a moment, she looked him over once more. He fit the exact persona of her partner/boss of the company. She scowled. Apparently the enormous ego was definitely an on target trait in the magazines. She knew he was familiar! She had seen him time and time again in the halls of her office building while she passed him and been startled because his eyes were always set on her.

Blushing furiously at the events that just took place she pushed away from him. "Why the hell did you just kiss me?!"

"Because I felt like it." She glared at him and he smirked. Everyone had cleared out by now, there was no one left in the park. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Kagome."

"You…" She was cut off when he once again captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. He smirked into her mouth. He was a demon. He didn't need to breathe.

This time…it led to better and better things. This was the start...of a new and wonderful relationship.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
